


Mated By The Sea

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Marking, Mating, Merman!Benny, Slight Impregnation Kink, mention of MPREG, sailor!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Dean returns home from a tour at sea. His lover welcomes him back home.





	Mated By The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr @mrsimoshen.
> 
> Created for SPN Kink Bingo for the square AU on my Bingo card.
> 
> Created for SPN Rare Ship Bingo for the square "Benny" on my Bingo Card.

_They say mermaids are real, even if you don’t see them._

_“Keep away from the cliffs and the caves,” those who live on dry land will tell you, “that’s where their riches are hidden, and they don’t take kindly to trespassers.”_

_“Don’t stare into the waters too long when they’re calm,” the sailors will tell you. “They don’t appreciate you seeing them by accident, and they will know you when you step into the shallows.”_

 

Dean Winchester knows those superstitions are just that, superstitions. Mermaids don’t hide any treasures in caves or cliffs, and they usually swim far enough down in the deep that a human won’t spot them even if they stare into the water until the glare of the sun has them blind.

However, he will agree that mermaids are damn real. Or, more correctly said, mer _people_ are damn real.

He should know.

 

Its damn late when Dean slips out of the bar where the rest of his ship’s crew is drinking and celebrating their safe return. The sea is a fickle mistress and jealous of lady luck, but this time, they worked hand in hand and their ship returned to the harbor without running afoul of pirates or storms. Dean’s on vacation for the next three months – he’s not a regular part of the crew, but part of a three-person security team the ship owner added to every ship after pirate attacks became more common again, and they usually do a tour of three to four months and then get time off. He didn’t drink that much, though most of his comrades won’t have noticed – Dean plays drunk very, _very_ well.

By now, his fellow crewmen are either very drunk or have found willing company for the night (some the paid kind, and if they want to spend their money that way, Dean’s content to let them. The girls certainly work hard enough for the money.) and Dean himself has plans for tonight that don’t include curious questions, which is why he offered to accompany Charlie home. The waitress laughed and accepted, and when he handed her off to her wife, she kissed his cheek and told him, “whatever you plan to do, have fun.”

(Dean loves Charlie and Rowena, in the purely platonic way. The women are decent folk, have let him sleep under their roof more than once when money was short and he didn’t want to bother Sam and Jessica, and really – he’d be the pot calling the kettle black.)

Dean heads home, past the modern houses inland until he reaches the houses directly at the water’s edge, and at the end of these, the small house he calls his own these days. He’d never believed he’d ever own a house, but then his life took a turn he hadn’t seen coming. The small house stood empty for many years, because it’s just too small and too impractical in it’s layout to be a good choice for most people, but Dean doesn’t care. The old house is perfect for his needs, sitting on top of sheer rock and an old cave that’s only accessible via the sea unless the tide is really low. He has no idea who originally built the house, and the access to the cave below (probably smugglers) and he also really doesn’t care as he unlocks the door and slips inside.

He knows he’ll be expected – there’s no way his lover missed his return to the town. Dean smiles as he slides the bolt home and walks into the house. He doesn’t bother to turn on the lights, knowing his space well enough to navigate in the dark. Instead, he finds the stairs leading down to the water and descends them, impatient now.

The sea laps gently against the sand in the cave, there’s a nest waiting for him made out of furs and blankets, and storm lanterns light up the whole small beach with their warm light.

His lover is lounging in the shallows, waiting for him with a soft smile. Firelight has wet scales gleam and shine like precious jewels, turns tanned skin even darker, and Dean sighs happily as he steps onto the sandy shore and sheds his boots and clothes to store them on the dry stairs. He learned a long time ago to take that measure, as no matter how far away from the shallows he put them down, his clothes always ended up wet before.

His lover watches him with dark eyes, strong fins gently swaying in the water and creating small ripples. Dean shivers as he steps into the warm water, grateful he met his lover in the warm waters of Florida and not further north. Then he stops thinking as his lover sits up and pulls him down with strong arms. The kiss is slow and almost chaste at first, then turns hard and possessive as Dean winds his fingers into wet hair and kisses back, hungry for his lover’s taste.

Sharp teeth nip his lower lip, and Benny smiles as Dean gasps.

“Welcome home, my sailor.”

Dean smiles back and lets his merman tug him down into the shallow water with him, relaxes against the muscled body that’s so different and yet so like his own. The water slides over his skin in its own caress, and Benny’s hands follow, mapping familiar territory once again. He always does that, and Dean stretches out on the sand and lets his lover look and touch his fill.

“Where did you travel to this time?” Benny asks, tugging Dean fully against his body and holding him close as he strokes and caresses.

“India,” Dean hums and closes his eyes, stroking his hands over Benny in return. He gently rubs at the spot where fine, fine scales become skin, fascinated as always by the merman’s body. Benny shivers, and Dean smiles and rubs at the same spot again. “Mumbay… and then South Africa… and we stopped in Portugal before crossing the Atlantic. Madeira is beautiful, I wish I could show you.”

“Maybe someday,” Benny murmurs, trailing his fingertips down Dean’s spine to cup his ass with both hands. Dean gasps quietly and rocks against Benny’s body, smooth scales against his skin a familiar sensation by now. The merman laughs and pulls Dean tighter against him, rolling them until Dean is on his back, Benny resting between his legs.

“My marks have disappeared,” he murmurs, running a fingertip over Dean’s collarbone. Dean shivers, moving his head back to give Benny more room. The merman leans down to suck at the unblemished skin, and Dean moans as sharp teeth dig in. Benny has teeth meant to tear into prey, sharp and pointed, and Dean’s going to wear a shirt regardless of the weather for the coming weeks to keep the marks from sight. His fingers dig into Benny’s hair and hold on as the merman trails kisses and bites along his collarbone and down his chest, renewing his claim on Dean with dark red marks on his skin.

“Benny,” he breathes, “fuck, Benny… need you, please.”

It’s been too long, the months at sea with almost no privacy, no touch but his own hand on the rare occasions he had time and the minimal privacy of his tiny room. Now that he’s with the one he wants, Dean has no patience left. “Please,” he repeats, and Benny moans against his skin and pushes himself up again to kiss Dean, hard.

“Reach up between the furs, Dean.”

Dean stretches and digs between the furs, quickly finding the hard surface of glass. He’s never asked Benny if the merpeople who live in these waters trade in some way or have their own means to make what they need, but he knows the viscous liquid inside is of their own make and used in matings of merpeople as well. He hands the vial to Benny and laughs as his lover pulls him back down further into the water until he’s floating just a little. He’s getting kissed again as the merman slides slick fingers down to his ass, and Dean moans into the kiss as Benny slowly opens him up, thick fingers sliding into him and stretching him deliciously. He arches and moans and Benny lets go of his mouth to keep nipping and biting at his neck. Dean whines as three thick fingers push into him, rocking up against Benny’s water-slick scales. “Fuck!”

“So eager, my little human.” Benny smiles, showing sharp teeth, and Dean moans and reaches up to pull him down for another kiss. The merman gives him the demanded kiss before pulling his fingers free. “Turn for me, Dean.”

Dean rolls to his side and sighs happily when Benny fits himself against his back, slick scales rubbing against his skin. He then groans when hard, slick flesh nudges against his loosened hole. “Oh yes.”

“My greedy human,” Benny teases him, slowly pushing in. Dean groans, digging his fingers into the wet sand. Benny tugs him back by his hip until his ass is flush to Benny’s scales, stretched and full, sharp nails digging in. Dean moans and shifts to feel them dig in even more, and Benny chuckles, breathless, and starts to move. The merman’s strong tail moves them, rocks Benny’s cock inside him, slow and lazy despite their hunger, until Dean is close to insanity, writhing in Benny’s hold.

“Mark me, please,” he breathes, and Benny makes a hungry sound. Sharp teeth dig into the meat of his shoulder, and Dean shouts and arches. Benny moans, letting go and licking over the mark.

“I love how tight you get when I do this,” he breathes, sliding his mouth a little lower before biting down again. “One day, I’m going to mark you as my mate, Dean.”

Dean lets his head roll back to rest against Benny’s shoulder, his cock twitching at the thought. “Do it.”

Benny groans deep in his chest, his grip on Dean tightening. “Dean.”

“Do it,” Dean repeats, breathless. He hadn’t thought about it, but now the need for that bite, that mark, is burning in him. “Please, Benny, want to be yours.”

“Fuck, Dean.” Benny nuzzles the spot high on Dean’s neck. “There’s no way to hide that anymore,” he breathes. “Are you really sure?”

“Yes,” Dean moans, “please, Benny, do it.”

Benny growls, gripping Dean tighter. Dean hisses as sharp nails dig into his skin, and then Benny’s teeth are at his neck. Dean shouts as Benny bites him, the merman’s sharp teeth easily sinking in. The bite burns for a second, and then Dean shouts again as his body is suddenly trembling with the force of an unexpected orgasm that has him see stars and black spots.

Throughout his orgasm, Benny’s teeth stay buried in his neck, but the bite stopped burning when Dean came. When he calms a little, still trembling but able to think again, Benny slowly releases his neck, and Dean moans as the bite tingles – the salt water washing over it should burn, as it does on open wounds, but instead it feels amazing, and Dean moans again as he realizes his cock is still rock hard despite his orgasm. Benny chuckles behind him, and when Dean turns his head a little, the merman smiles at him with slightly bloody teeth.

“You’re mine now, Dean… for all to see,” Benny purrs, and Dean shivers and smiles and deliberately clamps down on the thick cock still splitting him open. Benny moans and rocks them again in the water, his tight grip on Dean’s hip turning into a caress as his hand slides up to rest, palm down, on Dean’s flat belly.

“If you were a merman,” Benny murmurs into his ear, “you’d probably end up pregnant after tonight.” His hand rubs gently over Dean’s belly, and Dean moans.

“Mating does that?” he asks, voice rough from shouting and his arousal, and Benny chuckles.

“Oh yes…most mated pairs have their first child with their mating.” He presses down a little, holds Dean tighter to him, and Dean purrs with the possessive gesture. “You’d look so pretty, all swollen with my child,” Benny purrs into his ear, and Dean moans and nods, breathing faster again. A tiny part of him is surprised this turns him on so much, but pretty much everything else of him wishes he’d be able to change species right the fuck now.

Benny chuckles, feeling his reaction. “Do you like that thought?” he murmurs, moving his hand to Dean’s hip again to rock him slowly back and forth on his cock. “Like the thought of having my child in your belly? I bet you’d look amazing, sweetheart.”

Dean groans, reaching back to cling to Benny as his lover moves him like he weighs nothing. “I do,” he admits with a moan, “fuck, Benny…”

Benny laughs and bites at Dean’s neck again, softer this time, picking up his pace, holding Dean still now as he fucks him. Dean moans and moves his head to give him more room, reaching down to wrap a hand around his own cock, stroking himself in time to Benny’s thrusts.

When he comes this time, he can hear Benny groan and feel him cling even harder to his hips, and then he’s filled with hot wetness. Benny breathes something so low Dean can’t make it out as he holds him close, gentle now.

Dean relaxes into his lover’s hold, smiling as Benny strokes gentle hands over his body. He sighs as Benny slips out of him, and then his lover gently nudges him up onto the beach and into the nest he made for him. The merman follows, pulling furs and blankets around them and holding Dean close, nuzzling at the mating bite on Dean’s neck from time to time as they rest in each other’s arms.

Dean smiles, playing with Benny’s wet hair gently.

He’s home.

 

_“Keep away from the cliffs and the caves,” those who live on dry land and who know what they speak of will tell you, “that’s where their riches are hidden, and they don’t take kindly to trespassers. Not all riches are silver and gold, child. One day, you will understand.”_

 


End file.
